


Counting Stars

by FlyofDragon



Series: love they say [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes Loves Michael Guerin, First Date, Fluff, M/M, Malex Cupid 2021, Michael Guerin Loves Alex Manes, Stargazing, Valentine's Day, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyofDragon/pseuds/FlyofDragon
Summary: “If I didn’t know better Manes,” he said. “I’d say this way a date.”“And who says you know better?”--It's the Friday before Valentine's Day and Malex goes stargazing. It's definitely a date.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: love they say [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158575
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62
Collections: Malex Cupid 2021





	Counting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of the Malex Cupid 2021 weekend! I loved these prompts and I love the little world I created. All three of my weekend stories go together.
> 
> I know next to nothing about stars so here's my source: https://www.constellation-guide.com/seasonal-constellations/winter-constellations/

“Wanna go for a drive?”

Michael looked up from his work table. “You stole my line,” he said.

Alex shrugged. “Maybe I did,” he agreed. “Question still stands though.”

“Are we talking a drive in your car?” Michael asked, leaning against the work table, definitely not trying to be seductive. “Or my truck?”

“Your truck.” Michael raised an eyebrow but said nothing. “I brought beer,” Alex added. “And burgers because you probably haven’t eaten all day.” He held up a take-out bag from the Crashdown.

Michael’s stomach gave a rumble, reminding him that it was past seven in the evening and he had, in fact, forgotten to eat that day. He grabbed his hat and gestured towards his truck. “Then let’s go.” He started the truck and waited as Alex took a bundle of something from his car and tossed it into the truck bed before sliding into the passenger seat. “Wanna tell me where we’re going?” Michael asked.

“The desert,” Alex said simply.

“‘The desert’,” Michael repeated. “Any place in particular or did you just want to drive around the massive expanse of nothingness that surrounds Roswell?”

“Jeeze, who pissed in your cornflakes?” Alex wondered aloud. “Just go to our spot,” he said.

Michael said nothing but he drove to the requested location. There wasn’t anything notable about the specific spot in the desert. To most people it probably looked like every other spot in the desert. But to Michael and Alex, it was the spot they had claimed after they lost the tool shed. It was theirs and it was special. Michael parked the truck and Alex got out. He went around to the tailgate, opened it, and carefully climbed up.

“What’s your plan?” Michael asked.

Alex was spreading out a blanket and some small pillows. The bundle of something Michael had noticed earlier. “It’s a clear night,” he said, without pausing his actions. “I just wanted a chance to look at the stars with you.”

Michael hopped up to the truck bed in an instant. “If I didn’t know better Manes,” he said. “I’d say this way a date.”

Alex leaned towards him. “And who says you know better?” He pulled away from Michael, the Crashdown bag in his hand. He opened it and offered a burger to Michael. He emptied the fries into the bag and he folded down the sides to make a communal fry container for them.

“You hoping we’re gonna reach in there at the same time and our hands are gonna brush together so we can blush like fourteen year olds?” Michael asked with a smirk.

“Not at all,” said Alex, a challenging look in his eye.

Michael leaned forward. “If you wanted to hold my hand Private,” he said. “All you had to do was ask.”

Alex kept his challenge up. “I came here to look at the stars Guerin,” he said. “Not the grease stains on your forehead.” He lightly shoved Michael’s shoulder. “Eat your burger.”

Michael ate his burger. Alex ate his. Inevitably they both reached for fries at the same time and Michael blushed furiously when his hand brushed Alex’s. He recovered by telekinetically bringing a beer over to himself and taking a long drink. Then he put it down and Alex picked it up. He kept his gaze fixed on Michael as he also took a long drink from the same bottle. Michael’s mouth hung open.

“What?” Alex asked innocently, putting the bottle back down. “You didn’t get one for me.” Michael had no response. “Eat your food Guerin,” Alex reminded him. “Then you can tell me about the stars.”

They finished their burgers and the fries and lay back against the pillows Alex had set out. Michael raised his hand up to point out stars to Alex. “Everyone knows Orion’s Belt,” he said, “but not everyone knows that all three stars were created in the same molecular cloud and share a common motion. So the shape of Orion’s Belt hasn’t changed since ancient times.” Alex reached his hand up and manoeuvred it into Michael’s grasp. Michael swallowed thickly. “Orion’s Sword is hanging from the Belt,” he said, gesturing with their joined hands. “These three stars. But the middle star is actually a nebula.” He slowly brought their hands down to rest between them.

“What is it?” Alex asked.

“I used to stargaze all the time when I was younger,” Michael said. “Nights I spent in my truck. Counting stars was my version of counting sheep. And I thought that maybe I could see the star system where my planet is. Maybe I would instinctively know.”

“Know which one was home?”

“Nah,” he said. “I just wanted to know where I was from. I knew where home was as soon as I found you.”

“Michael?” Alex said, dropping Michael’s hand and shifting onto his side.

“Yeah?”

“I think that you should kiss me.”

So he did. And maybe it felt like they were fourteen or seventeen but it didn’t matter. All that mattered to Michael was getting to keep kissing Alex. Hopefully forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr! @writingbisexually


End file.
